Digital video recorders (DVRs) are popular for recording and watching television shows. Traditionally a DVR is a set-top-box like device that consists of radio-frequency tuners for receiving television signals (antenna, cable, satellite, etc.), one or more large hard drives for video storage, video output hardware for driving a display such as a television screen, and a CPU for managing the scheduling tasks, the recording process, the playback process, the user interface, etc.
The cost of the in-home DVR equipment can be significantly reduced if the recordings can be stored using a cloud service via the internet, thus there is a need for a way to upload audio-video data quickly and efficiently.